leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-24479677-20140128233404
As a Fiora main, I feel like I have to say something about her. First of all, I disagree with Fiora being this weak champion everyone makes her out to be, I see people saying she has a weak early game when that is not true at all. Yes, at levels 1 and 2 she is incredibly weak, but after she hits 3 there are virtually no champions in the entire game who can go toe to toe with her and win trades. This is thanks to her parry blocking an auto attack and reflecting damage, having a massive attack speed steroid that couples with a move speed buff, and having 2 gap closers that also do a bit of damage on top. I agree that her passive is probably the worst passive in the entire game right now, as it gives her barely anything. I think it would be better if they made the passive healing scale from either A) 0.1 ad scaling rather than scaling with levels as when fighting champions it would give her around 30 health regen per second with max stacks + hydra + base health regen (assuming you have around 300 attack damage), which fits with her theme of being a strong duelist and also isn't ridiculously broken on creeps, as that would only be around 8 health per second when attacking creeps. Either that, or change her passive completely to something like 'Fiora deals 3/5/7/9% extra damage to champions (Level 1/Level 6/Level 11/Level 16) which would also make her extremely competent in fights. Next, her basic abilities. I think they honestly are all fine where they are, and I'd really hate to see them changed. The long early cooldown on Lunge means you have to use your lunges carefully to get the most out of them, which will separate a good Fiora player from a bad one. The damage is also fine, giving pretty respectable burst at max rank. Her Riposte I think if they did change it should be made to have AD scaling rather than AP (it doesn't really make sense that a return thrust which is what a riposte is would be magical damage when it is essentially a stabbing technique) and it would also give her more power late game, considering it would make auto attacking her risky and your opponents would actually have to take into consideration it could do some pretty hefty damage. If it was something like 0.4 AD scaling it would be fine for late game, but not too powerful that Fiora becomes broken. Burst Of Speed is where I think a lot of people dislike Fiora, with it being essentially her only chase potential when her lunges are down and the fact it can be easily thwarted by a stun, but thats not a bad thing because it gives Fiora counterplay. There are certain abilities like Vi's Assault and Battery where the only counterplay really is to build a Zhonyas, and for 1 ability thats a hefty price unless its an item you'd build on that champion anyway. Finally, we come to the ultimate. Blade Waltz in my opinion is an extremely powerful skill, possibly even one of the best skills in the entire game because of the ridiculous potential damage it can deal with Ravenous Hydra and Black Cleaver (the Cleaver applies the armor shred to everyone hit by even just the splash damage) which actually makes the Grand Duelist a bit of a Grand Teamfighter. Combined with someone like an Orianna or Amumu, thats one dead enemy team. Overall, I think Fiora is definitely underrated right now and while the passive could do with a little tweaking, the rest of her kit is fine. In a way, Fiora is like Riven - she snowballs incredibly hard, has insanely good AD ratios, and when played correctly, has absolutely 0 counters in lane whatsoever. And Riven is not a champion people would call weak. Thats my thoughts on things anyway, I'd love to hear what you guys think.